ConMidgar
by Willow's.Pond
Summary: Midgar is being controlled and ruled over Kadaj, with his brothers Yazoo and Loz by his side. It's a world where Zack Fair had defeated Sephiroth and Cloud Strife was never the solemn, haunted hero. It's a world that fake and disgusting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Con-Midgar  
Summary: Midgar is being controlled and ruled over Kadaj, with his brothers Yazoo and Loz by his side. It's a world where Zack Fair had defeated Sephiroth and Cloud Strife was never the solemn, haunted hero. It's a world that fake and disgusting. A mocking shadow and mirror of the real Midgar. A fake Gaia ruled by one madman.  
Characters: Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Reno, Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, rest of the Turks, Avalanche, Vincent, one or two miscellaneous OCs.  
Warning: Man sex, bondage, cursing, drugs, blood, cross-dressing, transvestites, etc.  
Disclaimer: I'm not the one to write 'dark' fics, but I'm making an attempt. jaded_grin/purefoysgirl, another Final Fantasy 7 writer on livejournal and fanfiction, spurred me to make this because of her great fanfics.

This is my first fanfic on fanfiction so please be kind.

-  
-

Prologue

Con-Midgar was the makings of a mad man. That man had started out as a boy, 14 years of age but with hardened and jaded features that made him look older then his teenage youth. He was beautiful, enchanting people with his beauty.

Soft, silky silver hair. Cat slitted eyes that glowed green from the amount of mako and other chemicals he had been exposed to even before he was a completely formed baby. A baby face that was androgynous, beautiful as well for it had soft, pink, full lips full of dark promise; high cheeks bones and a finely shaped nose that was thin and straight; long lashes that were luminescent because they were just a few shades darker than his gleaming silver hair; pale skin that held a slight rose flush in them.

He was a seducer. He was dangerous. And he held the entire world of Gaia in his hands. He was Kadaj, the youngest clone of Sephiroth. And it was his duty to crush the still opposing and combined forces of ShinRa and Avalanche, now called Nemo, and gather the information needed to get Mother. Those damn insects still had Mother in there hands.

Where was Mother? He couldn't hear her, no matter what Kadaj had been unable to hear Mother for years, ever since that damned Zack Fair had taken Mother and hidden her somewhere.

...

...

Zack Fair was an interesting insect, for all that he was an insect. Charming, beautiful, and powerful and the most stupid man Kadaj had the displeasure of meeting; Zack Fair was very much like a bouncing, cheerful puppy he just wanted to destroy.

Fair's relationship with Kadaj and his brothers went a long ways. He had been the student of Angeal Hewley, an old childhood friend of Sephiroth, and because of Angeal's deterioration and slight insanity of knowing he had a wing and thinking he was a monster, Zack had killed Angeal. After the whole fiasco with General Genesis Rhapsodos of ShinRa and General Angeal Hewley of ShinRa, Zack Fair had become First Class and Second-in-Command of the whole ShinRa army, courtesy of the well placed words of Head Turk Tseng and General Sephiroth of ShinRa himself.

And then there had been that mission to Nibelheim. The place where Mother had been placed so long ago. Sephiroth had found her and in the joy of meeting her-

_My child. My beautiful child. Bring fire upon these mortals my son. You're finally here and I, your mother, call for revenge. Let the fire sear their homes. Let those mortals scream as their doom befalls them. Sephiroth, Sephiroth my son take this planet, burn it, sear it, destroy it, and then in its destruction make it your vessel, your ship, and may we bring a new hope, a new future, to the ones who will worship and revere us in the new planets._

_We are right my son._

_Follow me Sephiroth._

_You are my beloved child, Sephiroth, follow me your mother._

_And may we rule the universe and reward our followers._

_My beautiful child._

-had finally become the very thing Mother needed for him to become. The perfect son to rule over these despicable worms, but that god-damned Zack Fair! He had beaten Sephiroth! Beaten him and forced him to go into the Lifestream itself to be healed! And this had garnered the attention of Professor Hojo.

That stupid insect had experimented on Zack Fair, making him stronger, pumping gallons of mako and other lethal poisonous chemicals into the SOLDIER First's already augmented body. And that fool had let Fair escape! Twice the fool! And instead of Fair being captured and put down like the stupid animal he was, Fair had escape! Was Hojo such an incompetent fool?!

Zackary Fair, ex-SOLDEIR First Class had the most annoying trait to make him angry. Funny, considering the fact Fair had been a war friend of Sephiroth's. Kadaj would like to muse what _that_ was like. To actually tolerate that country-bred dog and lummox was not even worthy of being a thought! Kadaj was beginning to doubt the sanity of Sephiroth.

And when Fair escaped...Kadaj would growl at the mere thought of Fair escaping. The mere thought of the second bane of his life even having the basic rights and freedom made him see red. What right did Fair have? What right did any of the insects on this cursed planet have?! After they had imprisoned Mother, thinking her as some kind of helpless Cetra. Ha! Her powers were stronger than those shadows!

And Fair! Fair was one of the worst! He had joined Avalanche, had become their leader, and set out to hunt down and kill a recovered Sephiroth. And he had succeeded! How? How was it possible?! Sephiroth, the greatest child of their Mother, had lost against a mere mortal?!

But that was why he was here. Why he was made out of the remaining genes of Sephirtoh. To bring down Fair. To restore Sephiroth and Mother to their former glory so that they could rule over these foolish trash. But he couldn't find Mother! That Fair had beaten him to it! He had convinced Rufus ShinRa to give the remnants of Mother to him and Fair, that mother-fucking son of a bitch, had hidden him somewhere!

So he had plotted. He devised plans, thought out anything, _anything_, to bring back Mother. To get back at that Fair and ShinRa. He would bring them down. He would drag them down, destroy them, crumble them into little pieces of humiliation and let them _truly_ see the dirt and trash they were. That was why he had created Jenova, that was why he had made it a ruthless, infamous, electric and assassin company. To show Nemo, to show Rufus ShinRa, to show those _god-damned_ idiots that there was nothing they could do. Jenova was already becoming a haunting ghost; a disturbing and warped image of what ShinRa used to be.

They'll see. They'll see and pay. Those bugs, those insects, those_ worthless pieces of __**trash**_, would never win. Sephiroth would be reborn, Mother would be the rightful Goddess of this dirty planet to find a better one worthy enough to become her throne. And he and his brothers would have Mother's praise.

The thought made Kadaj shiver in twisted pleasure.

_Find me my sons. Find me and anything you desire will be yours. You shall have my eternal love and praise._

_-_

_-_

Author's Note: Well, I hope this is ok for a prologue. Depending on my time I will try to update within a week or two. I hope that this was enough! ^^ Oh and the most obvious paring will be Reno and Yazoo. That pairing is a must! Because it if for jaded_grin/purefoysgirl! Well goodbye!


	2. What is it Like Being a Hero?

Title: Con-Midgar

Summary: Midgar is being controlled and ruled over Kadaj, with his brothers Yazoo and Loz by his side. It's a world where Zack Fair had defeated Sephiroth and Cloud Strife was never the solemn, haunted hero. It's a world that fake and disgusting. A mocking shadow and mirror of the real Midgar. A fake Gaia ruled by one madman.

Characters: Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Reno, Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, rest of the Turks, Avalanche, Vincent, one or two miscellaneous OCs.  
Warning: Man sex, bondage, cursing, drugs, blood, cross-dressing, transvestites, etc.  
Disclaimer:…If I owned Final Fantasy then it wouldn't be just a fighting game…It would a freakin porno…I get to blame Tseng-love and Rufus-hun for brainwashing me! -laughs crazily-

Reno: Did you switch her pills for vitamins again Rufus?

Rufus:…Quite possibly…-smiles innocently-

Reno: -sighs tiredly- Why do I even bother to think that we can be owned by someone **normal**.

Me: Normal as in, that they _don't_ try to steal _the_ Turks and Rufus Shinra and drag them into my world? Normal as in, they _don't_ write explicit fanfic and imagine the Turks Reno and Tseng doing naughty things to Rufus while Elena and Rude are off to Vincent Valentine's nice little homemade cottage at the base of Lucrecia's mountain/cave? Normal as in they _don't_ go all spastic whenever they see a new fanfiction they really love? Normal as is-

Reno: Alright already, I fucking get it!

Me: -smirks Turk-like- Lovely that you see it my way Red!

Reno: Why am I your most favorite muse again?

Me: Well actually you're tied between the Turks, which you are one of them if I must remind you, and Vinnie but I just like messing with you the most. ^^

Reno:…O.o.

-

-

-

-

-

What it is Like Being a Hero?

Zack supposed he got what he wanted. He was a hero. Everybody knew him, and most people in Midgar loved and respected him. All of Gaia knew about him. He had his fair share of adventures, of tough spots, and enough traumas to last him his lifetime. And he didn't know what to think about it anymore.

It wasn't as if he was crazy enough to think that being a hero was simple. Or all that logical. But that was his dream. Ever since he was a kid all he wanted was to be a hero. Like the great Silver General Sephiroth. Like Angeal. And he was! He had saved all of Gaia from Meteor, he had defeated Sephiroth. He had survived Hojo's sadistic and bloodcurdling experiments and had escaped alive. He became the leader of Avalanche. He had made Rufus see that what Shinra was doing was destroying everyone. And he wasn't happy about it.

When did it start? When did it begin to get old for him? When he couldn't look at the same thing the exact same way he had before. Or when he knew there was more to life than fighting monsters and help and save civilians all day. When Angeal began to deteriorate? When he had to kill Seph not once, but twice, and leave his friend, because even the great Silver General of ShinRa couldn't fight against the twisted, seducing love of an alien bitch who wasn't even his real mother?

Was this why Angeal had held sadness and bitterness in his eyes when Zack would enthusiastically tell his mentor he wanted to be a hero? Maybe these feelings were the reason why Sephiroth would go silent, an amused look on his face tinged with a small sneer. Being a hero was bitter. It was bitter, and it fucking felt like being stabbed through with a big-ass sword all the while having shot after shot of undiluted mako. Being a hero hurt.

It felt like he made a difference though. Even though Midgar had been, and still was, in shambles, and with that Geostigma disease going around, it felt he made a difference. Because Midgar was still standing. Gaia was still around. Sephiroth was gone and that stupid bitch Jenova was going to be destroyed, if his plans on destroying it went according to plan –but things _never_ went according to plans, never, because if they had Seph would have been alive right now- and Meteorite had been destroyed.

And he had a family. A big family. Something he thought he would never have. Ma and Pa were awesome parents, but as a kid he wanted cousins and siblings, aunts and uncles, and grandparents that were alive to tell all the embarrassing things his parents did as a kid.

-

-

…But Ma had told him that Ol' Grandma Lu had womb problems, which had passed down to her, and with Pa's parents dead and all their siblings off to faraway lands with no time to visit the 'unsuccessful, full country-blooded siblings', there really wasn't a lot of people to celebrate with.

So celebrations were quiet events.

Zack didn't like that.

He wanted boisterous noises and loud laughs that grated his ears. He had wanted good-natured teasing and the chance to sympathize with a cousin or sibling who didn't get that _perfect_ gift. And when he got home, from a day of playing around with his friends or returning from school, he hated the silence of the house when it was suppose to be a day for celebration. It was like coming home to celebrate death instead of joy.

So it was his job. It was his job to make it bright and cheerful as possible. It was his job to make his Ma and Pa laugh and scold good naturally as he pulled crazy stunt after crazy stunt every holiday to make sure that dull, suffocating, almost unhappy atmosphere never came.

But now…

Why did he have to do that now? Why did he have to try so hard? Not when he had someone like Barret to wield his gun every single time Reno and Rude popped in, teasingly suggesting that Marlene would make the most wonderful bride. Not when Cid's cussing and competitive nature made him a great drinking partner. Not when Cait Sith was there, freaking out customers by talking and laughing crazily, until he was stopped by a mothering Tifa who was caught between laughing and scolding everyone like they were little children.

Especially not when he got to see the horrified expressions on Reno's face when Rufus got Tseng a plushie of a maid Reno and of a plushie of the great president of ShinRa, now called Nemo, himself wearing a cat suit. Tseng's habit of collecting plushies of his lovers was a subject of trauma, mental hospitals, crazy laughter, and a source of amusement, bets, and much twitching from Reno. Rufus would just smile and laugh at his redhead's obvious discomfort.

And Zack smiled all the while, laughing along with his family. Screw all the shit that happened to him. Maybe he didn't like being a hero –because he played hero, he would never be able to see Angeal, or Seph, or…

…_An angel?_

He could remember laughter, soft, sweet, and soothing. And he clung unto that sound because everyday it seemed like it got harder and harder to remember someone he loved and lost.

_No, I'm Aeirth!_

Because it still hurt not being able to see her again.

And no matter how many times he laughed. No matter how many times he could see the grateful faces of people of people when he walked down the street. It would always hurt. Because it meant he couldn't hug Angeal or Aerith. It meant he couldn't laugh at the insane war tactics used in the Wutai war while Seph would smile slightly and chuckle at the insanity. It meant that were dead.

But it was still his job, his duty, to take care of Gaia. And damn it to the Lifestream if he didn't try it best. Because it was for all the lingering ghost that he would never be able to get rid of.

-

-

…

…

Sharp, jagged, heavy claws settled on the moist, hard forest floor delicately that was surprisingly subtle for a creature twice the size of a normal human. But then it really wasn't really a normal creature, not when it could stand on its strong, massive hind legs, had horns sharper than sharpened knives and as hard as diamond, with bands of metals encasing his ankles, the inside curve of its feet, wrists, elbows, and waist, and the wolf-like beast called Galian beast had on of what seemed to be the lower portion of a tattered red coat, that resembled a kilt, with numerous buckles surrounding the waist and ripped up pants. But then it wasn't even fully a beast.

Galian beast sniffed the fresh early morning air, its glowing yellow eyes looking everywhere and at everything, with tense muscles hiding behind a deceptively, seemingly relaxed body, ready to strike at any danger that would come its way. But few things could really harm it fatally. After all, Galian beast had four other forms, one of them being a somewhat immortal, gunman ex-Turk. Well, technically he, Galian beast itself, was one of the four forms that ex-Turk could transform into.

Vincent Valentine, former Turk, or known in his days as an employ of the Department of Administrative Research, was a lethal six feet man, wearing his customary tattered red coat, who had buckles everywhere on his leather clad figure, with sharp shooting skills; he had also cultivated and held an aura of coldness around him. But he was also a mama wolf when it came to his young fosterling but who that fosterling was, was another tale that would be told later.

Because right now he was trying to find the large, male Garuda he had been stalking. The stupid thing had flown to the air, as if it could fly fast or high enough without him changing into Chaos or the human but Galian beast rather liked the thrill of hunting, but not before he had broken its right wing and tore off one of its legs. Even now, Galian beast could smell the fowl's blood, most likely heading toward its nest, mate, and children… which just meant more food, though the stupid bird should know that he was not a regular creature it could shake off...

There!

Galian beast sniffed the air in the northeast direction, in the general direction of where his camp was. He growled, menacing and guttural, agitated by the fact its nest might be near his fosterling. He ignored the fact his fosterling could handle the small nuisance- _"Vinnie, you're being smothering me with you matronly-ness attitude again"_- and slammed down on all fours and shot forward before his powerful front hand-like claws even touched the ground. The human in him was acting angsty again.

He shot through the forest, his large claws leaving gouges and imprints on the dirt ground, his tongue sticking and panting just lightly, and his senses seemed to heighten as he tried to smell, see, feel, and taste the air and forest around him all at once. Galian beast smelled the campfire that had been going on when he left so he knew he was near the campsite.

800 meters.

600 meters.

300 meters.

50 meters.

And on the last 10 meters he shot forward in a powerful jump and swiftly changed, so much easier, smoother, and less painful than the first time he had been forced back by his human container, into Vincent Valentine, landing at the very edge of the campsite. The pointed metal shoes hardly made a sound besides a small thud as his body crouched low so his force would be evenly distributed into his legs and the balls of his feet. He stood up, somber, dangerous, and elegant, and walked calmly, but anxiously, into the campsite.

"Hey, Vinnie's back! Now we can eat the damn bird and move on out!" Vincent paused in his dramatic entrance as the smell of death and poultry blood stained the air. On the ground and in their campsite were the Garuda that he had been hunting and the grinning face of Yuffie Kisaragi and Cloud Strife. His anxiousness for his fosterlings safety vanished. No damage had been done.

"You dispatched it," he commented indifferently and noticed another Garuda, most likely the male's mate, dead with rather large eggs near the fire. It looked like they were having eggs and meat tonight.

"Hell yeah! You don't actually think that we were gonna be defeated by some dumb bird did'ya?! Listen here vamp, I, Yuffie Kisaragi, Great Warrior Princess of Wutai, the nation's greatest ninja, is stronger than some measly Garuda!" Yuffie whooped and growled, a feral smile on her youthful face.

"Yuffie, you were about to kill it before it's mate crept up behind and was about to kill you. The only reason you're alive is because I saved your ass," Cloud Strife stated but his biting remark had no effect with the fond tone that was laced in his voice and bright blue eyes.

"Psh, whatever bird-man," Yuffie snorted not at all acting like her 23 years of age.

"I'm hardly a bird brat," Cloud shrugged indifferently before shooting a reassuring towards Vincent and walked towards the carcass of the male Garuda and began plucking the feathers.

"Hey, I'm only five years younger than you Cloud!" Yuffie whined and she began to attack the feathers of the female Garuda. Contrary to the good-natured bantering between Cloud and Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi had grown to become a more mature lady than she was as a teenager. But she also had her spontaneous moment of her wild, almost animalistic, and sly obnoxiousness she had.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked slowly as both Yuffie and Cloud began gutting the animals.

"Fine," Cloud and Yuffie replied at the same time, one of them grinning, knowing quite well why the cold gunman was asking, and the other having the look of a miffed toddler.

"Are you sure you do not require a Potion?" Vincent inquired worriedly, checking for injuries, sniffing discreetly to see whether or not any human blood was spilt.

"No, we're fine," Cloud and Yuffie replied again, only this time one of the them were scowling as the other one's grin grew larger.

"Are you posit- " before Vincent could finish his sentence fierce, glowing blue eyes glared at him. Yuffie snorted in amusement.

"I think you have your answer there Vinnie!" Yuffie cackled as Vincent looked worriedly over his ruffled fosterling. Cloud just bristled but let it be, knowing that Vincent's worry was well meant and understandable.

"I'm starting to wonder why I feel like some kind of helpless child here," Cloud mumbled still calmly gutting out their meal. Of course Yuffie and Vincent knew better. The silent, serious, self-effacing man was sulking just a tad bit over the fact that Vincent was worrying over their best fighter in their little trio.

Vincent relaxed at the familiar, routine check-up he made on Cloud whenever he was attacked and walked toward the eggs and fire, taking a bit of the well cut meat from Yuffie's Garuda, so he could start dinner, as if nothing happened. Yuffie snickered and Cloud shot her a venomous glare before tackling on the durable, soft, skin of the Garuda that would be dried, cut, and made into various materials. It would be well used since the trio's journey would be from Wutai to Edge.

Currently they were in the Grassland located in Wutai. Vincent had gone to the Do Chao statue to find the Garuda, as its meat was nourishing and its skin could be made into durable leather for their long trek to Edge, and hunted it down for several days, until it had come to the Grassland where it looked like a few strangling Garuda were staying, the one he was hunting one of them. Surprisingly, and with good luck, the Grasslands were the areas where they had decided to make camp. It was in good fortune that the Garuda came towards their camp, though Vincent was currently glancing slightly worried looks at Cloud.

And Vincent would be glancing at Cloud even more if the summons he got from Shelke was an indication. After all, a business meeting involving the Turks, Rufus ShinRa, and Zack Fair had to be about something dangerous. Especially if it was about Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Sometimes he really wished that Cloud had not found him and woken him up in the old ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim. Then he didn't have to actually talk with people like Zack Fair who continuously insisted on calling him Vinnie the Vampire Hero. It sounded like some kind of supernatural, sci-fi drama.

-

-

-

-

Author: Well, at least it's longer! I hope you enjoyed! And yes, the whole Vinnie the Vampire Hero is like a title spin-off of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. –snickers-It's fun to make fun of Vinnie! ^^ Once again, this is for purfoysgirl/jaded_grin. She inspired me to write this and her RenoYazoo fanfics are like gold. So please check out her lovely fanfics!

And if you are confused then read the following because it'll make things more clear:

Ok first off, this is placed five years ahead of _Advent Children_ and four years ahead of _Dirge of Cerberus_. So yes, Yuffie would be 23. So to all the people that are confused as of why Yuffie is 23, there is your answer. (Yuffie was 18 in A.C. and 19 in D.o.C.)

_**Ages:**_

(Mostly guesses for the Remnants)

Kadaj: 19

Yazoo: 23

Loz: 25

-

-

(Mostly guesses for the Turks and Rufus)

Rufus: 29

Tseng: 32

Reno: 28

Rude: 29

Elena: 25

-

-

Zack: 30

Barret: 42

Tifa: 27

Cid: 39

(Red XIII) Nanaki: 53 in human years

Cait Sith: unknown. (Who knows when Reeve made him)

Shelke: 23

-

-

Vincent: 62 but 27 physically

Cloud: 28

Yuffie: 23

There are the ages. Of course some of them are guesses, but I tried to make them as accurate as possible. If you're wondering where I got everyone's ages, except for the Turks, Rufus, and the Remnants, there is actually a Final Fantasy Wikipedia. Wonderful place.

-

-

_**Dirge of Cerberus:**_

Dirges of Cerberus happened, and Vincent did become a hero. He and Zack are well acquainted and Zack took the place in which Cloud was supposed to in D.o.C, but Zack hasn't met Cloud-babe yet (but Cloud did help). So Hojo is dead, along with the whole Underground SOLDEIR and Tsviets thing.

Afterwards, Zack offered Vincent to stay with him but Vincent declined, and said that he just wanted a more peaceful life with his fosterling and charge. (Aka Cloud and Yuffie). So, all of Gaia knows about Vincent. And right when they thought all would be peaceful Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz steps in.

Shelke, the Tsviet that turned good, is like a sister and aunt towards Yuffie and Cloud, respectively, and she visits them or they visit her or they just bump into each other as the trio travel around. She is living with Zack and the others in 7th Heaven but she travels around from time to time. Sometimes to visits Vincent, sometimes to go to Lucrecia, or sometimes to find a solution to get her real age body.

-

-

_**Advent Children:**_

I'm quite aware that Geostigma did not happen before D.o.C. and I'm keeping to that storyline. But I'm changing it slightly in which the disease is taking effect after Dirge of Cerberus, because it makes this story plot flow more easily. Sorry. XP

So, Advent Children's story plot motion is set sort of after D.o.C. Zack finally beats Sephiroth and Meteor and then three years later D.o.C's storyline takes place. It's a year before D.o.C that Kadaj is searching for Jenova and created his assassin company _Jenova_ to make finding the alien easier. But during the events of D.o.C. Zack entrusted Jenova to someone so Kadaj couldn't find his Mother. Four years later, with _Jenova_ blooming and becoming what it is now, brings us to this fanfics 'present' with everyone four years older from D.o.C. and with Kadaj and his brothers on the loose, hell bent on finding Jenova.

-

-

_**Zack's Childhood:**_

And about Zack's childhood, it isn't real. It's just my interpretation of why he's so cheerful all the time. And I'm quite sure it's highly unlikely that, that was his real childhood but it fits the story better this way. Because he views AVALANCHE as his family that he should take care of and love, because Zackie is like that, so it's like that burden of having to be carefree is softened because his family members helps him out. But that doesn't mean Zackie can't have some of his moments of hilarity, insanity, and fun.

-

-

_**Vincent, Cloud, and Yuffie:**_

Ok, I'm pretty sure you have many questions about why those three are together. Well one has to do with the fact that Vinnie's 'resting place' –snickers- was in ShinRa Mansion, and the other fact is that both Yuffie and Vinnie were optional characters in Final Fantasy 7 but that's all I'm going to tell you!

But yes, Cloud is Vincent's fosterling, but you'll figure out why in later chapters, just not now. And Yuffie is with them all because of luck, Materia (of course), and a certain well known movie-cry versioned made into a Final Fantasy style one. Amarissia and Katsumikg on livejournal have this clue, but that's all I'm going to say.

But these three are quite. Vincent worries about Cloud and Yuffie all the time and Cloud worries about Vincent and Yuffie all the time. Yuffie also cares about them but she is also frantic about her Materia. And the chocolate chip cookies Cloud makes…lol ^^!

-

-

I do hope you enjoyed this story!! And I hope all this new information answered a few questions! Bye for now!

–waves bye-


End file.
